


along the shore

by reiyusa



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyusa/pseuds/reiyusa
Summary: kazuichi takes sonia to the beach. yes, sonia. yes, she did like the idea. no, gundam is only a brief mention in this.





	along the shore

**Author's Note:**

> kazusonia is the rare-pair that i B R E A T H E in. i don't hate sondam by any means but, c'mon yall where's the love for my son kazuichi?? anyway, first time writing these two dorks so hopefully they aren't too OOC. that and i had almost zero clue what i was writing about so,, i hope this isn't too bad for a oneshot. seriously, i only thought of 3 things before writing this: kazuichi, sonia, beach. that is all.

Damnit. Ten minutes standing in the sand and Kazuichi hadn’t stopped sweating.

_ Damnit _ .

He was sweating because he was nervous. It wasn’t the blistering hot sun (surprisingly), it wasn’t because he still wore his layers of clothing (just a shirt and a light jacket, really), it was because he was nervous about the day’s outcome.

_ ‘Was inviting Sonia to the beach a good idea in the first place?’   _ Kazuichi began to rethink everything.  _ ‘Does she even like beaches? Does she  _ know  _ what one is? Damn, maybe I should’ve offered to pick her up.’ _

The mechanic just stood there. He stood in the sand, surrounded by a crowd of unfamiliar faces, he could hear the waves of the ocean lapping over and over in an endless cycle. No noise could cancel out the million fears he thought about in his head.

It was the biggest shock Kazuichi has faced; Sonia Nevermind actually agreeing to go on a date with him. Well, he liked to  _ think _ it was a date since it gave him something to brag about. It was a huge shock for many reasons, but only one really struck the most: Sonia was always attached to Gundam Tanaka. The two were almost never seen apart, and yet it happened. Kazuichi had offered Sonia to spend time at a beach and she accepted.

_ ‘This is actually happening _ .' Kazuichi was more than excited, but at the same time he feared so much.  _ ‘Well, I can only hope for the best, right?’ _

“Yoohoo! Kazuichi!”

_ ‘Damnit. _ ’

That was his initial reaction to the oh-so recognizable voice, but as soon as he turned around to face who it was, the mechanic’s jaw dropped immediately.

Sonia was wearing a black one-piece bathing suit, a pair of shades, and to top it all off she wore a sunhat. It wasn’t much, but the way the bathing suit perfectly defined Sonia’s curves almost made Kazuichi drool.

Now he felt stupid for keeping his shirt on. More importantly, he felt stupid for staring too long.

“Is something the matter?” Sonia asked him once she stood by his side. “Oh dear, I didn’t apply too much sunscreen, did I?”

“N-No, that’s not it!” Kazuichi nearly jumped out his own skin. So much for keeping his cool. “You look… y-you look…”

_ ‘Beautiful, breathtaking, astonishing,’  _ were just few of the many things he wished to say. But even he knew that would be too much too soon. 

“...nice. Yeah! You look nice,” Kazuichi awkwardly smiled. Now really wasn’t the time to act like a bumbling idiot, not in front of  _ her _ .

Sonia giggled, now removing her sun shades. “Why, thank you! Pardon me if I took rather too long to arrive; I needed to find someone who was kind enough to escort me here.”

_ ‘Fuck! I  _ should’ve  _ driven her here,’  _ Kazuichi began to panic a bit. “Don’t worry about it, Lady Sonia! The wait wasn’t too long, so you’re fine!”

“Oh thank goodness,” she placed a hand over her heart. “I would’ve felt terrible knowing I left you burning up here. Well, must we wait any longer? I am just dying to walk along by the sea shore!”

Kazuichi was genuinely confused. There were a million other things they could do at that moment, but Sonia chose to start things off by walking on the  _ shore _ ? “S-Sonia? I don’t mean to sound rude or anything, but… wouldn’t it be better if we did something else first?”

The princess simply blinked. “Oh. Forgive me for assuming what activity we should partake in first. I just thought you’d enjoy doing something like that…”

_ ‘Shit! Did I make her feel bad? I totally made her feel bad,’ _ Kazuichi’s panic levels rose by the second. “A-Ah! No no, we can totally walk along the shore! No biggie!” 

Sonia flinched at his sudden rambling, but then flashed a smile as she clasped her hands together. “Wonderful! Perhaps as we walk we can think of what follows next?”

Kazuichi nodded. “Sounds like a plan!”

It was a fairly simple start. The two stood side by side as they walked, passing a plethora of strangers who minded their own business. But Kazuichi kept his focus on Sonia, and every little thing he noticed about her made his heart race faster by the second.

Her eyes. Sonia kept them darting back and forth at practically everything that moved. Whether it’d be her marveling at the sight of nearby seagulls or keeping her gaze glued onto the crashing waves of the sea, Kazuichi was hypnotized by those stormy-grey orbs.

Her smile. Sonia would keep this contagious grin on her face, not to mention giggle along with the noise of nearby children laughing as they played. It was until now that Kazuichi saw how perfect her teeth were.

Her hands. They looked so delicate, almost fragile. The nail polish she wore was cute; the blue really complimented the rest of her looks. Not to mention it felt so  _ soft _ . One hand was busy with carrying a medium bag with a bunch of who-knows-what inside, whereas the other was casually slipped and twined with Kazuichi’s own hand. Very silky smooth to the touch, Kazuichi was almost tempted to ask what kind of lotion she-

Wait.  _ What _ .

Kazuichi nearly froze. Was he finally going crazy? Had he started to see things? He blinked rapidly, so utterly confused and surprised by the fact that  _ the  _ Sonia Nevermind was currently hand-in-hand with him. 

_ ‘Oh my god oh my god, she’s holding my hand. She hasn’t let go yet. Now I’m sure this is a dream. Totally positive.’ _

“Is something the matter?” Sonia asked, concern dripping with each word she spoke. “You suddenly turned ridiculously red and you have been staring at the ground for a while now… Have you fallen ill? Must I take you home?”

Kazuichi shook his head. “N-No! I… This is fine, I’m fine. Let’s just keep walking, okay? Don’t worry about me.” He forced a smile, showing off his shark-like teeth to Sonia.

Sonia gave a smile back, then giving Kazuichi’s hand a gentle squeeze. “If you say you are alright, then I believe you. Would be a shame to cut the day short.”

As they kept walking, Kazuichi took the time to try and process what the heck was going on. He was holding  _ Sonia _ ’s hand, he didn’t reach for it,  _ she _ did. She didn’t pull  _ away  _ as soon as she did.

There was no need to complain. Kazuichi let all his worries go and began to confidently smile like the idiot he was.

_ ‘Yep, I knew it. This is totally a date.’  _

**Author's Note:**

> ....just before i get any comment asking; kazuichi wore a jacket over a shirt because he would want to avoid getting too many sunburns. even if it kills him. most presumably a sun stroke.
> 
>  
> 
> im just as dumb as he is.


End file.
